One, Two One, Two
by darkgirl99
Summary: Lucy had been dancing ever since she was three and has loved every second of it. At the age of twenty Lucy started her own dance class but she always had bed memories that she could never let go of. But when a troubled brother with a sad past story shows up to take his sister to dance class, why does she feel the need to help them?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy had been dancing ever since she was three and has loved every second of it. At the age of twenty Lucy started her own dance class. But when a troubled brother with a sad past story shows up to take his sister to dance class, why does she feel the need to help them?

-X-

"Miss Lucy?" Lucy turned round to see little Wendy pulling at her long flowing blue skirt that dangled over her white leotard. "What is it dear?" Lucy had always been soft and loving towards her students. She wanted to make sure that they felt homely and relaxed in her studio. She didn't like anyone call her 'Miss Heartfilia' to her it didn't seem right, so instead she ask and introduced herself either as Lucy or Miss Lucy.

"Ummm, for parent presentation day, is it OK if I bring my brother instead?" Lucy knew that Wendy felt more comfortable being around her brother; SHE knew this because the amount of time Wendy had talked about him she had always had a sparkle in her eyes. Like you would when you admire something with a lot of passion. Lucy also noticed that Wendy never spoke or even mention about her parents, even on the sign up form it was signed by her brother. But she never asked why or even brought up her parents.

"Yes, yes of cause you can sweetly." Lucy cared for Wendy as if she was her own sister. She knew it was a bad idea but she couldn't help it, Wendy had always had something about her that sent Lucy a happy sensation whenever she entered the room or when she talks about her cats, but most of all she loved it when Wendy smiled. Her smile was like a thousand warm winter hugs along with hot coco.

"Thank you! See you next week." Wendy smiled and waved back as she ran out the studio and down the stairs. Once Lucy said bye to the other students she began to lock up. Heading down the stairs she heard someone counting to themselves. They were saying "One two three, one two three." Lucy came down the stairs and walked round the corner and stared wide eyed at a small girl with familiar long blue locks that hung in twin tails.

"Wendy? What are you still doing here?" Wendy turned round in shock and stared down at her feet as they twiddle against the ground. "I-I am waiting for my brother to pick me up, Miss Lucy." Lucy had always seen Wendy waiting at some spot before when she would drive home, but never once stopped or pulled over to ask why which made her feel bad and guilty. "Well, would you like me to drop you home?" Lucy walked close and crouched down to Wendy's level. Wendy was around the age of eleven to twelve-ish. "Uh-" Wendy was cut when a man around the same age as Lucy busted through the door. "So sorry I'm late Wendy, I was held back at the station due to some forms that needed to be written about a fire." The man was bent over leaning on his knees and huffing just like he had run a marathon. Lucy could tell by the baggy black t-shirt, the yellow and red huge trousers that were tucked into a pair of big black boots, that he was a fire man.

He was a strange lad, he had tanned skin which was weird because they had no Sun in over a month and all it did was rain day and night. He also had strange pink hair that was spiked up but at the same time looked like bed hair. "It's OK Natsu, I was just practising for our dance recital." He looked confused at first then realised that Lucy was standing there. "Sorry to make you wait with her. It's just I get extra work done so I can keep her dancing here. She loves it here."

Lucy's cheeks slowly went pink as he was talking. For some reason she couldn't stop smiling. "Well it's a pleasure to have her here. She is always smiling it's a pleasure." Lucy stared into his big onyx eyes. "Well, come on air head. It looks like it's going to rain so let's hurry." Lucy watched them as they walked out the door, she soon followed once she had locked up, and was on her way to her car. She had silver Polo with five doors. On her drive home Lucy noticed a few drops of water fell onto her wind screen, she also noticed a familiar blue haired girl and a pink haired boy walking just up ahead. Lucy pulled in to the bus lane and drew down her window.

"Would you like a lift back, I mean because it's raining and I can't have you catching a cold." Wendy and her brother stood there and just did their siblings talk only by staring at one another. "Yes please Miss Lucy!" Wendy ran to the car and hopped in the back seat, the pink tanned body builder, what Lucy thinks of him, seemed OK about it but wasn't quite on board.

"Sorry to make you do this." He said as he closed the door, Sat in the front seat and done his seatbelt.

"It's fine honestly; I'm heading that way anyway because I need to pick up my groceries." Lucy pulled away from the bus lane and listened to Wendy singing to a song and Wendy's brother was directing her to their place.

~X~

It was a quiet ride to where they lived. They lived in one of three building of flats near Lucy's dream school and college. Fairy Tail. Lucy had always dreamed about going, but her father wouldn't allow it and made her studies and be tutored in her home. Just thinking how isolated she was made a single tear fall down her cheek. It didn't go un-noticed though; Wendy's older brother stared in wonder at the blonde.

They pulled into a car park that was just around the corner. "Here you go, safe and dry." Lucy smiled back to Wendy then to her brother breathing in all her emotions and sniffing away her tear. She wiped her face and tapped a rhythm on the steering wheel.

"Thank you Miss Lucy."

"Yeah. Thank you. Oh, I don't think I mentioned what my name was. It's Natsu."

"Nice too meet you, I'm Lucy." Lucy smiled. Natsu smiled a toothy grin at Lucy and got out the car and watched as Lucy put it into reverse and began to back out the car park. He felt something inside him when he saw that tear fall from the blonde's eye. For some weird reason Natsu knew what that look in her eye was, as if he had felt it before, but he couldn't place it.

"Wait! Luigi wait!"Lucy had to suddenly stop when a mess of pink hair ran up to her window. "Wait! How about to say thanks, you stay for dinner." Wendy's whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Thanks, but I can't. Did you just call me Luigi?!" Lucy raised a brow in his direction as he chuckled to himself. "Never mind that, Stay for dinner. It's the least we could do."

"Thank you, but I have to get some groceries for this month. And I have to pay the rent; otherwise my landlady will kill me." Lucy didn't want to turn down their offer but she needed to get her groceries and feed Plue her pet Labrador. And not be on the bad side of her land lady.

"Please, just a short dinner. Nothing major, just a simple dinner to say thanks."

Lucy pulled on the brakes and was looking back and forth between the two siblings. Wendy was staring at her with puppy eyes whilst Natsu was leaning on the side of her car, both getting wet from the rain.

"Are you sure it's fine for me to stay, I mean your parents won't mind?" Lucy was wondering why they still live with their parents. Wendy, fine. She's only eleven twelve-ish, but Natsu was practically the same age as herself maybe even older.

"Yeah! It's fine. And I'm sure they won't notice a thing." Natsu had some sort of pain in his eye but pushed past it and opened her car door for her to step out but she sat there and stared.

"Please." Lucy looked up then nodded in agreement. I'm sure plus can find the sweet stash she hid, he's always after it. Once she nodded she noticed Wendy was jumping in her spot and screaming like a little girl. But then again she is.

"Yes!" Natsu seemed happy as well but then something in his face changed and he ran straight inside and up the stairs.

Both Lucy and Wendy stared after him wondering what made him act that way.

"Come on Miss Lucy." Wendy ran up to Lucy still bobbing up and down.

"OK, but first let me park my car." Wendy closed Lucy's door and jumped in the back seat. She kept mumbling about how she was going to let Lucy do her hair like a big sister would and how she was going to tour Lucy of everything she owned. Lucy on giggled at the girl as she parked her car.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO.

"So tell me Wendy, Why does Natsu still live with you and your parents? I'm sure he's old enough to live on his own." Wendy looked down to the floor. Lucy saw this as a sign; sign to say she said something wrong. They stopped on the second floor of the apartment, half way up the stairs.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it, if you guys have money problems then I'm sorry I shouldn't nose..." Lucy was cut off when Wendy smiled at her. "No. It's nothing like that. I've seen Natsu look at houses and flats to live in, but he can't leave." Wendy began to walk back. Up the stairs followed by Lucy. "Why can't he leave? Is he to attached?" Wendy and Lucy were now on the third floor and stopped outside a door that had the number 21 in the middle. "None of that, It's just I'm not old enough to live on my own." At this point Wendy had found her feet to be the most interesting thing in the world. "But you won't be on your own?" Lucy stared at the girl for a while. Silence fell between them; it broke off when Wendy spoke. "Our parents have been on a very important business trip for a while."

"You are sure it's OK for me to stay for dinner?" Lucy changes the subject, she felt and awkward and unsettling feeling and wanted to be sure she wasn't intruding them or anything. For all she knew he might have a girl friend. `That's why he ran up stairs; his girl friend is up there. He probably wanted to make sure she was decent and well aware of me coming. ` Lucy thought to herself. She remembered the look that appeared on his face as soon as she had agreed to staying for dinner.

"Of cause it is. Now stop asking that. Oh and one more thing..." Wendy placed her key inside the door. She seemed happy again. Lucy stared at the girl, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Don't worry Wendy; I'm sure your brother's girlfriend is fine with me coming up." Lucy thought that if she said that, then Wendy will be more reassured.

"No. that's not it" Lucy felt her blood run to her cheeks. Never had she felt so embarrassed by a child before. Lucy was surprised, surely a guy of his build and structure, would get noticed and may even be the dream guy everyone dreams about. Lucy kept thinking about him and his solid build and how she saw how firm he was when the rain soaked his t-shirt, making it stick tight on his body. Lucy was day dreaming to hard that she hadn't heard what Wendy was trying to say.

"Miss Lucy?"

"Oh, sorry." Lucy felt her cheeks burn as she just realized that she had been thinking about her own students' older brother!

"It's OK. I was just saying that my brother has a habit of leaving a trail..." Lucy was confused at what she had meant. A trail? `What could that mean? ` Lucy thought to herself as Wendy unlocked the door.

As soon as that door opened Lucy understood what Wendy had mean by "trail", the place was a MESS! And not just your average mess, this place looked as though someone had just turned the place upside down. Everything but the kitchen sink was on the floor. In the middle of it all was very confused and rushing pink haired tanned, ash smelling, body builder. Oh yeah, the other reason Lucy could tell he was a fireman was by the way he smelled of ash and a fresh flame.


End file.
